Reuniting
by storyteller629
Summary: The mission is over, and Auggie receives contact. Will their reunion be everything he spent the last year desiring? Set after 4x10. Typical disclaimer: I don't own any characters.
1. Contact

He first noticed it in the lobby of his building, near the mailboxes. The smell was light- floral with just a hint of citrus. Not grapefruit, but close enough to make his heart beat a little faster. That time, he chalked it up to wishful thinking, and continued to his apartment.

Two days later, the smell came again, this time as the elevator doors opened on his floor. It was possible that the guy across the hall had a new relationship, but Auggie hadn't heard any change to his pattern in the last few months. He arrived home around 6:30 each night, food was delivered around 7, and then no one came or left until the next morning.

Full of hope and with only the smallest bit of trepidation, Auggie left his patio door open when he went out for his usual Sunday morning brunch. He arrived home to find the door closed as he left it. Nothing seemed out of place as he walked around, ghosting the various surfaces. Auggie smiled when he realized where the floral scent was strongest- his pillows.

The truth was, he'd been waiting for contact for some time now. After Calder "took care" of Annie, Henry Wilcox made him his right hand man. It allowed for Calder to expose Wilcox from the inside, with, Auggie suspected, substantial help from his outside source. The process took upwards of six months, but it was done. Upon exposure, but before he could be captured, Henry Wilcox committed suicide. The results of the investigation uncovered a long line of payoffs, bribes, and blackmails. Senator Pierson resigned from office. A few weeks later, Joan was taken off administrative leave, and returned as DCS. Auggie, too, was offered his position back; a large step up from the scrub work he was assigned to while investigations were pending. Calder was promoted, a move that would keep him in Washington for good. It wasn't Auggie's first choice, but he did have to admit that the take down of Henry was enough to at least earn the man some respect.

In the year, she'd only used their protcols for communication with him twice. He knew she wanted to protect him, but it didn't stop Auggie from thinking of her safety day and night. The first three months were the worst- when the people around him grieved and he had to endure the condolences, the pity, and the constant urge to tell people she'd come back. He couldn't bear to see Joan as heartbroken as he knew she was, not to mention Barber and the rest of the guys in the department. He knew, though, that keeping her safe was his first priority. He also knew that if she wasn't safe, Calder would tell him. They hadn't discussed it, but it was understood.

After that Sunday, his patio door remained unlocked. Waiting for the floral scent to waft through, and the warm body that would accompany it.

Three nights of restless sleeping- waking at every sound from the street, the building, and the weather. Auggie wanted so badly to smell the floral notes again, to have her climb into the bed beside him and wrap his arms around her. On the fourth night, his exhausted body betrayed him. He slept heavily, and didn't recall waking even once.

He dragged himself out of bed the next morning with labored steps. Still in his pajamas, he moved across the apartment. When he reached his destination, his brain perked up. It was the smell he'd longed for. He turned around, facing out of the kitchen and into the apartment beyond. "Annie?" he croaked, his heart beating quickly.

The response was silence and stillness. More than a little disappointed, Auggie turned around again and continued with his morning routine. As he pulled the carafe from the coffee maker, he heard the soft thud of a stack of papers hitting the counter. He reached down and felt a 6x9 envelope. The coffee forgotten, Auggie pivoted to the kitchen island, and carefully opened the envelope. He meticulously took out each item and placed them in front of him, mentally cataloging the contents so he wouldn't miss anything when he put the envelope back together.

The contents of the envelope included a passport, two boarding passes, and a note. Auggie ran his fingers across the surface. "IAD, 4PM Friday. ORD first UA," it read. He ran his fingers over the smooth boarding passes and found numbers printed in Braille in what he assumed was the bottom right corner of each pass. Auggie couldn't help but let a huge smile spread across his face.

At the office later that day, he finally plucked up the courage to talk to Joan. He knew his cover story, but the idea of continuing the lie any further was agonizing. Especially because his cover story relied on playing on her feelings for not only him, but Annie as well.

"What can I do for you, Auggie?" Joan asked, a hint of concern in her voice as she took in his downtrodden appearance before her.

"Joan, I've done the mandatory counseling, I've gone through all the grief support groups I can handle, and the truth is, I am still not OK," he began, as he sank into a chair for good measure.

"Oh Auggie," Joan replied, while she sat down next to him and placed a hand on his forearm. The two sat in silence for a moment before Auggie continued.

"I thought that finishing what we started with Henry would somehow make things better. I thought that if I could go back to how things were before, that I could move forward. But-" his arms were now supporting his head, as he leaned his elbows on his knee. He let one tear fall at the thought of really losing her before he continued, "I don't know if I can do it."

"Auggie, I am so sorry," Joan responded, and Auggie could hear the tears in her voice. He swallowed hard because he couldn't stand to see his friend in more pain. He knew, though, that he had to follow through. Annie's choice in the way she reached out to him meant that he had to keep the secret. She wasn't ready to read anyone else in, and he had to respect that, no matter how difficult.

Joan took a moment before she cleared her throat. "I think it would be good to get some distance on this place. After your accident, you were so eager to get back here, that we all forget you aren't a permanent fixture." He opened his mouth as if to protest, but she continued. "You need to take some time away from DC. Go home to your family, go someplace no one knows you- just go where you can mourn your loss. We will muddle through without you for a few weeks." She took his hand in hers, and this time a real tear slipped from his eye as he thought about how much this woman cared for him. "You need to do this, Auggie. For you, and for Annie's memory." Auggie squeezed her hands with his own before he nodded. He rose as if in a daze, and made his way out of the office. His plan succeeded, but he wasn't sure he liked the cost.

Auggie wrapped up a few things in his office, his emotions conflicted. He knew he had to play downtrodden, and there was a part of him that was. But the excited butterflies he had were difficult to conceal. He let a few subordinates know that he would be out of contact for a while. He heard Barber start to choke up a bit before Auggie was enveloped into an awkward hug. Glad his goodbyes were over, Auggie headed home to pack. He had an assumption as to his final destination and packed accordingly. One duffel was all he dared bring besides his messenger bag. A few burner phones in various pockets. He set up his car service, withdrew money from the bank and his safe, and made sure all his finances were in line. If his suspicions were correct, he wouldn't be doing online banking in the near future. He was surprised when he saw a charge to his account from an airline. Somehow she'd managed to put the first leg of his flight on his credit card to avoid suspicion. Clearly, this year forced her to learn a few new tricks, he thought, with a touch of pride.


	2. Travel

The next 18 hours passed excruciatingly slowly for Auggie. He paced his apartment and barely slept. On his best days, travel since his accident was a stressful undertaking. As eager as he was to reach his final destination, he knew it involved at least one carryover, which meant relying on more than one stranger to help him navigate the vast airport. Although he trusted her with his life and knew she would provide everything she could for his trip, the nervous energy remained.

His car arrived two hours before he was due at the airport, as requested. Upon arrival at the airport, Auggie unfurled his cane and was assisted by the nearest SkyCap representative to the ticket counter. His first boarding pass was tucked in the inside of his coat pocket, and Auggie pulled it out to speak with the representative.

"I believe I am in the right spot," he began, showing the boarding pass to the United Airlines representative behind the counter.

"You are indeed, Mr. Anderson," the woman said, her voice warm. "Will you be checking any bags today?"

"Not today, thanks. I've got everything I need here," Auggie replied, holding his duffel bag and messenger bag.

"OK, then," Auggie heard some typing. "one of our assistants will be here in a moment to get you through security and help you find your gate. In the meantime, I've got you checked in for the flight!" Her voice bubbled over, and Auggie flashed his signature smile at her.

"Thank you very much-" he paused, waiting for her to respond.

"Stephanie," she finished for him.

"Stephanie," he completed his sentence and gave her another smile. "You have been extremely helpful."

He felt another presence, and a young man spoke, "Mr. Anderson, I'm Joe. I'm here to get you to your gate?" His voice tilted up at the end, as though he was asking permission. Auggie felt the young man's arm brush across his hand.

"Well, Stephanie," he said jovially, "this appears to be my ride to my ride."

Stephanie giggled, and as Joe led Auggie to security, he heard her call, "enjoy Chicago!" Auggie just smiled.

Bypassing the security line was, Auggie had to admit, a perk to the whole assisted flying thing. He made it through the process unscathed, and Joe led him to the small vehicle that would take them across terminal. Once he was safely to his gate, Joe led him to a seat, and found a gate representative to help him board. Preboarding, Auggie decided, was another perk. So was the fact that he apparently booked himself a first class ticket. He smirked as he settled into the comfortable seat.

When he arrived in Chicago, another representative met him at the cabin door. This representative was a bit less experienced with guiding, Auggie could tell, but managed to get him to the taxi stand with only a few accidental shoulder checks into oncoming travelers. In the tunnel connecting the terminals, Auggie turned to the quiet man while they rode the moving sidewalk. "Do they still have those lights running along the ceiling?" he asked. Auggie could feel the young man turn towards him, probably with a look of surprise before he affirmed Auggie's statement. At the Taxi stand, the guide was kind enough to wait for a taxi with Auggie, although Auggie knew from experience that he could have left him at the sliding doors.

Once situated in the taxi, he asked to be taken to the O'Hare Metra stop. "You know, buddy," the cab driver started, "you can get there from the airport, you don't really need a cab."

"Does it look like that would be the easiest way to go about it?" Auggie shot back. The truth was, he wasn't entirely sure when his next connection was. He trusted that he would have enough time to lay some of the groundwork he wanted to, but it was a gamble. Five minutes later, he arrived at the train station, paid the taxi driver using credit, and waited for him to pull away. Auggie found the ticket window, and again used his credit card to buy a 10-ride pass. He knew that the ride cards were only punched and not tracked after purchasing. He asked the man behind the counter for directions to the bathroom. Once inside, he discarded his coat, changed shirts, uncovered the passport, and put on the cap he'd packed. Outside, he allowed someone to help him hail another cab.

"O'Hare International terminal," he said simply.

Again, he used a Skycap agent to escort him to the correct ticket counter. "I believe I am in the right place," Auggie said to the representative behind this counter.

"You are, Mr. Birks," the gentleman behind the counter replied, and Auggie's smile escaped before he could contain it.

"Call me John," he said, doing his best to suppress a laugh. "Hearing Mr. Birks just makes me dizzy." After a few moments of typing, Auggie regained his composure enough to ask, "remind me what time the flight leaves? My secretary made the arrangements, including the car. Do I have enough time to grab something to eat?"

"Yes sir. You'll have about three hours by the time you get to the gate. The flight to Baltra is scheduled to leave at 10:40. It's a long flight, and you will get dinner on the plane." Auggie's smile spread across his face. He'd made the right gamble.

"Right, yes," he said, a lame attempt to cover the joy he felt, "I remember her mentioning that now."

Another escort arrived to help him again move through security and take him to his gate.

The layover was enough time that Auggie could eat, buy some sleeping pills, and hear the same loop of CNN headline recaps at least a dozen times. When they called for him to board, he took a sleeping pill. He hated taking medication at any time, but he knew the traveling ahead would be longer, and it had almost been a solid 48 hours since last he actually slept. This time, Auggie noted, his benefactor did not spring for the comfortable first class accommodations. He could only assume that these charges were not going to end up on his credit card. The irony was not lost on him, but there was little that could soil his mood. Auggie settled into his seat with his headphones, waited until takeoff, and then dozed for a few hours. Judging by the quiet on the plane, he was not the only one to be trying the tactic. Every few hours, Auggie would wake, take a walk up and down the aisle, and allow a flight attendant to help him back to his seat. At least his benefactor had been kind enough to grace him with an aisle seat.

Upon arrival at Baltra, Auggie had to rely on a fellow passenger to guide him from the plane through customs. When he got to the window, Auggie put forward his passport. "Anything to claim?" the agent asked in a heavy accent.

"Nope," replied Auggie. He'd carefully been sure to take a cash amount under the maximum amount allowed.

"Traveling for business or pleasure?" the man asked, his tone bored.

Auggie's face brightened. "Pleasure," he said firmly, and he could feel the goofy grin and butterflies make their way back to his stomach.

"Welcome to the Galapagos Islands," the man said, seemingly unaware of Auggie's nervous energy. Once cleared through customs, Auggie didn't know what to expect. When he was greeted by a man with a deep voice who knew him by his newest alias, Auggie felt he could trust him, although he was disappointed that the person he was truly looking for wasn't there. The man knew about guiding, which impressed Auggie. He brushed his arm past Auggie's hand to lead him to the car.

At the car, Auggie asked, "from here, we go to?"

"We are headed to a marina, Mr. Birks. A boat will take you to your final destination." Auggie willed the car to move faster. Physically his body was weary from the travel, and he probably could have used a shower. Mentally, he wanted to rush four steps ahead and run to the marina himself.

At the marina, Auggie was led to a boat that was obviously not a ferry nor a speed boat, the two options he'd been expecting. Once up the gangplank, Auggie felt plush flooring under his feet, and could faintly smell leather. The engines started as his guide told him, "the cabin is to your 11 o'clock, there are six steps down. I will leave your bags there before I depart."

"Thank you," Auggie replied, pressing a tip into the man's hand as he shook it.

Moments later, he heard the man walk back down the gangplank and the plank pushed aside. Auggie suddenly felt the oppressing heat, and the need for a shower. Or, he thought, doing a quick check, at least another round of deodorant.

He used his cane to guide him and slowly made his way to the cabin. At the bottom of the steps, Auggie smelled it again. Floral with just a little hint of citrus. His heart began to race. He stood up straight and spread his feet just a little, to brace for what he expected. He opened his arms, a smile radiating from his face. "Annie," he said, just as he felt her crash into his arms. He let his cane drop to the floor.


	3. Scars

Auggie held her tight, and she clung to him for a few minutes. He could feel the hot tears on his chest through his shirt, and he was sure she could feel them falling from him into her hair. When he could speak again, he began to comfort her. "Shh," he started, smoothing her hair, "it's OK, I'm here." She squeezed him tighter before she released him a bit, and took a half step backwards. He was going to ask her if she was OK, but he didn't have time: he felt her lean up and instinctively took her face in his hands as her lips met his. It started slowly, but quickly the passion between them escalated. He felt her grab for the hem of his shirt and her fingers worked quickly on the buttons while he lifted her tanktop above her head. She unfastened his belt while she stepped backwards, not willing to break the kiss again. He followed her, letting her shorts fall to the ground as they went. His hands ran up and down her body. Leaner than when last they were together, she'd lost some of the soft curves he remembered nibbling on.

He felt her stop as the back of her calves hit resistance. He wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her, placing her gently on her back on the soft bed. Her hands wrapped around his neck, willing him not to break contact. He took one of her hands in his, holding tight as he lightly placed kisses down her neck, past her shoulders, and tracing all the way down her body. He heard her pant, and felt her tug his hand back up to her in longing. He let go of her hand to shimmy them both out of their last garments before he let passion take over.

They lay, limbs still tangled, both panting slightly. Annie attempted to at least try to dislodge the sheet from under them to provide some cover should any of the crew happen by the open cabin door, but could only manage to get half of herself covered before Auggie felt her give up and relax back into his arms.

Spent from the travel and their reunion, Auggie was losing a battle with his consciousness. "Mmm," he began, his eyes closed, "I was going to have something ready to say when I saw you, but I think I like your way better." He felt her chuckle as her body pressed to his. "Since I didn't say it when I saw you," he smiled reliving the memory of a short time ago, "I love you, Annie Walker, and I have missed you terribly." He turned his head and planted a kiss on the top of hers.

He felt her breath catch and her body tense. "Annie?" He raised his head, his body tensed. He felt warm tears pool on his chest.

"It's been so long since anyone has said my name," she said quietly, running her fingers up and down his chest. "It almost doesn't feel like me anymore." He wrapped both arms around her, and hugged her to him. When her breathing returned to normal, he kissed her head again and relaxed before he prodded.

"I guess I should know what they do call you, since I imagine that's who rented our current accommodations. Won't do to have the blind guy going around calling the lady by the wrong name."

"I've had to take on a few different covers," she began. He heard the sheets rustling as she fidgeted with the end that covered her torso, "my favorite one, though, was Sue Graham."

Auggie thought for a moment before he smiled, "Sue Graham," he repeated. "Wife of-"

"Charles Mingus," they finished in unison. Auggie let a quiet moment pass before he chuckled.

"Brilliant on the John Birks thing, by the way," he said, his smile still apparent.

"Thanks," she replied. "I thought Mingus might be too unique, so I'd go with something a little more common. I figured if it was too common for Dizzy Gillespie, it would suit our needs well."

"Always thinking Miss," he paused, not used to the name, "Graham." It felt awkward to him, although he'd used cover names for her before. She didn't say anything, but he felt her tense a bit against him. Eager to change the subject, he quipped, "this fine vessel seems to be headed out to sea. Is there a destination in mind, or will we be dropping anchor and sending the crew on a dinghy ride?"

"I've rented us a cottage on the beach," she started. "I've told the captain to take the scenic route. I thought you might be exhausted after all the travel."

"You really do think of everything," he said, aware again of his fatigue. "Maybe a quick rest, and then I'm going to want to try your way of greeting again." They settled into each other, and he quickly dropped off to sleep.

He awoke in a panic. He was alone, and for a moment, he worried the whole thing was a dream. He reached out across the bed and sat up before he called to her. "Annie," his voice felt strangled. He was too panicked to use her cover, but he mentally cursed himself as he corrected the faux pas in his head.

Her voice came from the far side of the cabin, next to where he imagined the stairs to be. "I'm here," she said softly, "I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake you."

"What time is it," he asked, still groggy. "Was I asleep long?"

"Local time is about four in the afternoon, but your internal clock is probably still reeling from all the travel. You only slept a few hours"

Auggie ran his hands through his hair and over his face, willing himself to wake. He'd slept better in those few hours than he'd remembered since she left. "I'm OK," he smiled as he turned his body towards where her voice was coming from. He patted the bed next to him and turned down the covers a bit as he slid under them. "It's been a long time since I got to really look at you," he coaxed. "Come here." He hoped the question was implied without his voice sounding desperate.

He sensed the slightest hesitation before he heard her feet lightly shuffle. She climbed into the bed and sat next to him. From the rustling of the covers and the feel of them shifting across his lap, he guessed she was covering most of her body. He started by locating a shoulder with his hand. He smirked as he came into contact with his discarded shirt. He felt the tension in her body, and moved his hand up her neck to the side of her face. Cheeks more hollow than they once were, cheekbones more prominent, he noted. She moved her head to kiss his palm as he gently touched her face, moving to her hairline. When he felt her lips against his skin, he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Your hair is longer," he said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Darker, too," she responded. He nodded in response. He felt lucky in that moment that his memory didn't recall colors as much anymore. If he could take her in with all his senses right now, he knew the picture he saw would clash with the one he'd held onto for all these months. Auggie moved his hand back to her shoulder, and felt her open the shirt, sliding it off her shoulders so he could touch her skin. He shifted so he was behind her and used both hands now. His hands danced across her skin symmetrically, across her shoulders and down her arms. She shivered as his hands moved down her biceps and back up to her shoulders. As he moved down to her shoulder blades, his brows furrowed while his right hand retraced a small raised area just above the shoulder blade. He heard her intake a sharp breath. He continued to trace the outline of a scar and let out a small sound of disappointment.

"It's no big deal," she whispered. "Just a little-"

He cut her off before she could say more, "it's a two inch gash. Judging by the location and the size, someone had to dig a bullet out of you." She only nodded in response. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the scar. He wished he'd been there to protect her. "If you want to talk about it," he began, but he could tell she didn't, and he wouldn't push her. He went back to exploring down her back to her hips, then up her stomach, his hands moved gently and slowly, as he tried to map out any other battle scars she might have added since he'd last been with her. His hands paused just below her breasts. He felt her lean back into him slightly as she guided his hands up. He kissed her neck before she turned her body to his, pushing him gently down to the bed.


	4. Missed Connection

This time she dozed lightly, and Auggie remained still, afraid to disturb her. Having her in his arms again was amazing, but he knew she wasn't yet fully there. Auggie understood on some level; he'd lived deep cover before. He understood the conflict between the person you were and the person you pretended to be. Though Auggie also knew that this was different: he never had to burn his identity completely to come back from the dead. When he did his deep cover, his family assumed the silence was due to his unit's assignment. It wasn't the first time he'd been out of contact for an extended period. He arranged for a friend to send occasional postcards with generic updates, and promises of future contact. His folks might have worried, but they never had an officer deliver news in the middle of the night. Or, in Danielle's case, a call from a drained Auggie that left her screaming and sobbing at him while he held his tongue and maintained the lie.

Auggie's stomach betrayed him and the growling caused Annie to stir. "You must be starving," she said, sitting up. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and moved out of the bed before he could stop her. Auggie smiled in the direction he heard clothes rustling along with the sound of a zipper.

"I guess I am," he responded apologetically. "First though," he said, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and wrapped the sheet around him, "if you could point me to my bag and the bathroom, both would be much appreciated." He heard a small chuckle, and more rustling. He assumed she was picking the bag up off the floor where it was left by the driver. She moved stealthily back towards him. She was even walking differently, he noticed. She offered him an arm, and he counted the paces as they moved around the bed to his duffel bag, now propped on what felt like a dresser. He picked out the shorts and shirt he left on top, and his bag of toiletries. Aware of a juggling problem, Auggie let the sheet drop and slipped on a pair of boxers. With his supplies in one hand, he used the other and took her arm again, while he counted the paces to the bathroom.

"There's a small saddle in the threshold, only about a half inch tall," she said as she stopped.

"Thanks. I'll be OK from here," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I should be able to make it back to the door of the cabin if you leave my cane next to the duffel."

"I can wait if you want me to," she replied.

"I'll meet you on deck in a few minutes. Don't worry about me," Auggie assured. He still felt the distance between them, and while he thought he knew the reason behind it, there was a small part of him that worried their reunion wasn't what she hoped it to be. He tried to shake the feeling that nagged him: maybe she didn't need him anymore. Since he'd known her, Auggie had been her handler first. Their entire relationship was based around that dynamic. It had been a full year of her out on her own without his protection. What if she didn't need his help or support? What if seeing him only reminded her of how much he would slow her down? It was clear that more had changed than the length of her hair, but he couldn't yet tell what was temporary and what was permanent.

Auggie stepped over the threshold into the bathroom. He ghosted the small room to find the toilet, sink and a small shower stall with a towel hanging next to it. He used the toilet and turned on the shower. He hoped he could wash away any lingering thoughts with the grime of travel. He felt the stubble on his cheeks, but decided to let it go another day. He showered quickly and felt slightly better. He brushed his teeth, dressed, and applied deodorant. Auggie moved out of the bathroom and across the small room, back to his duffel. He found the cane to the right of his bag, and unfurled it. He noticed she must have removed the sheet from the floor as he did a quick scan around his space with the cane and found nothing. He heard the wind and felt the heat from the deck and made his way toward the stairs.

He stepped onto the deck and she slid up next to him. He startled. "Sorry," she said, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I need to get you back in those heels, I guess," he replied, attempting to make light of the situation. He wrapped an arm around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. It bothered him that he couldn't feel her presence the way he once had, but he tried to chalk it up to their extended time apart. He let her lead him to a chair. He sat down in the folding chair, and pulled it toward a table. He heard the scraping of the chair next to him.

"It's nothing fancy," she said, almost apologetically, "just some sandwiches and a bottle of wine"

"My last three meals have been plane and airport meals," he smiled. He found her hand on the table and squeezed, "I'm sure this will be delicious."

They ate in silence and remained seated after they were finished. Auggie wasn't sure what to say next. He didn't want to talk about the people back home- afraid it would be too hard for her to hear. He had questions about their time apart, but he wanted her to bring it up. With his life ruled out as a topic, and hers as well, Auggie racked his brain for a neutral topic.

"The heat-"

"How'd you-" they both started speaking at the same time. A small chuckle came from both of them.

"Sorry," he gestured to her, "please, go ahead."

"It wasn't very important," she responded, "I was just going to say the heat today wasn't as bad as it was yesterday. What about you?"

"I was going to compliment you on your choice of tickets to O'Hare," he teased, making it clear he wasn't upset.

"Oh yea," she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice, "I guess you caught that before you left."

"I did indeed," he said, drinking the last of the wine from his glass, "I see you've picked up some new skills, Ms. Graham." It still felt awkward, but he couldn't be sure who was around them.

He heard her pour more wine for herself and in his glass. "I should tell you, too, that your brother will be using that card a few times a week until he gets word to stop." His eyebrows shot up. She quickly continued, "nothing big, just a few pizzas, beers, maybe a Cubs game, you know."

"My brother?" he questioned leaning towards her. "Which brother?"

"Jordan?" she replied. He could hear the question in her voice.

Auggie exhaled. Of his entire family, Jordan was the only one he trusted with his secret. "How did you know he's the only one I've read in?" he asked, the amusement back in his voice. He didn't recall talking to her about the details of his family- only that he had 4 older brothers. Jordan was the closest to him in age.

"He was the only one who had his Christmas card translated to Braille," she said quietly. "You kept the macaroni frames from his daughters on your bookshelf, and you always have their most current school pictures on your fridge. It seemed like he's the one you keep in touch with most, so I took a calculated risk."

Auggie sighed a little. He didn't like to hear the phrase 'calculated risk' in the same breath as anything having to do with his family. He tried not to prickle. "Makes sense," was the best reply he could give. He took another swig of his wine. They sat in silence a bit longer.

"He probably looks the most like me," Auggie said, trying to come around again. "At least we have that going for us."

"I know," she replied. "I met him to explain what you needed him to do. I said I was your assistant. I was a bit scared that somehow he'd recognize me, especially in the beginning when he kept looking at me like I was a ghost. But I guess I was just being paranoid."

Auggie thought for a moment, "he wanted to come out for your," he paused, realizing what he was about to say, "your memorial," he finished as he swallowed hard. "I told him not to come. I held him off for a few months, but then he insisted on visiting. I don't have much use for pictures, so I don't think there are any around the apartment. He wanted me to talk about you, thought it would help. I gave him a little information, but stuck mostly to generalities and played the grieving partner." He paused, and heard her give a small murmur of acknowledgement. His throat felt dry. He swallowed hard.

After a pause, she spoke. "Was it nice?" He moved his head up in her direction. "The service, I mean. Was it nice?"

He reached out to feel for her hand. "Do you really want to do this?" he knew the concern probably read on his face. He didn't think she was ready to hear about how much everyone missed her. How Danielle slapped him out of anger when she first saw him for not keeping her safe, and then spent months apologizing for it. How guilty Auggie felt every time she did. He didn't think Annie wanted to know about how Joan left her newborn in the NICU and checked herself out of the hospital against the advice of her doctors to be there. How Auggie delivered the eulogy and Danielle and the girls followed the urn out of the church with Auggie a few steps behind.

Another silent moment passed before she withdrew her hand. "No," she quietly responded. "I guess not."

Another pause. Annie stood. "The light is fading. I guess I'll tell the captain to bring us to shore."


	5. Push & Pull

They arrived at the bungalow with Annie guiding him. Based on his pacing of the space and ghosting of the rooms, the place was small, but functional. A double bed spanned almost the entire width of the bedroom. The floors were made of dirt, but obviously maintained. There was no running water, but Auggie knew he'd stayed in worse accommodations. He could hear a variety of birds in the trees around him, many of the calls similar to ones he could place, but not identical. Annie thought to pick up dinner at what appeared to be one of two restaurants in town, and once they put their bags down, they ate quickly before retiring to the bedroom.

Three days passed of a push and pull that Auggie tried to be patient with. In the bedroom, she clung to him as though there was no one more important. Outside of the bedroom, however, he felt her detach. They struggled to find the natural rhythm between them in conversation, which resulted in stilted, awkward encounters, and many quiet meals. He still struggled to use her alias, and it seemed she still flinched when she heard him say her real name. A few times, he tried pet names, but that felt even more awkward, and he quickly abandoned that course of action.

On the third day, they lay tangled in the bedsheets in the midafternoon heat when Auggie finally had to ask. "What's the endgame, here, Annie?" He felt her stiffen in his arms.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He could tell she was on alert.

"I mean, what's the plan beyond this?" He tried to keep his voice calm, steady and low. He didn't want to sound accusatory or ungrateful for the time they had together. "I mean," he clarified, "I love being here with you, but what happens after our time here is up?"

"Who says it has to be up?" she asked, and he released a sigh. He was afraid of that response. She wasn't ready to give up Sue Graham and transition back to Annie Walker.

He tried again, this time even more gently, "Being here in paradise is well deserved, and wonderful. But," he paused, trying to think about his words, "I can't stay here forever. We can't stay forever. They think I'm in Chicago for a few weeks, not completely off the grid. I will need to go back eventually." He tried to give her a comforting squeeze, but could feel her stilled in his arms. He wished he could see her face at that moment- the silence was so loud between them. When he couldn't stand it any longer, he finally inquired, "Annie?"

"I don't think I can," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear her. She turned her body away from him, breaking the contact between them. Auggie rolled to his side, and faced the direction she moved in. He made sure he was close to her, but tried not to crowd. He heard her sniffle, and his heart broke. He knew that he asked a lot of her, but his instincts said it needed to happen. They would soon arrive at a crossroads, and he wasn't sure what direction was coming next for them. The thought terrified him. Although they were close in proximity, he needed to make contact. He reached out a hand, and gently rested it on her bicep. She took it in her other hand, and pulled his arm around her. He felt better with the knowledge that he could still provide her comfort, and brought her against his body while he considered his next move.

"I never had to do what you did," he began, "I did deep cover, but no matter how deep I was, I always had the glimmer of my former life to hold onto. Annie, I can't pretend to know what you're feeling, and as usual, I'm a little in the dark." He paused for a moment, though he knew the joke would fall flat. He continued, his tone serious. "I mean it when I say I love you, and I will do whatever I can to help you. You don't need to do this alone anymore." He let the words settle between them, and gave her a gentle kiss on the shoulder.

"I keep thinking of your face," she said. He tilted his head as though he was going to speak, but she continued. "When you found out about Helen; the anger and betrayal that passed over your face was so heartbreaking. I don't think I can stand to see that face on everyone I care about." She almost whispered, "this year has been so hard. To do some of the things I had to do, I almost needed to forget Annie Walker altogether. In a lot of ways, that made it easier. I never forgot my mission, but I could forget about Danielle and the girls. I could forget about the DPD and everyone there. The idea of going back though," she paused again, he could hear the tears in her voice while she continued, "I don't know if I can be Annie Walker anymore."

Auggie continued to tread carefully, but he had to know. "And me," he whispered, "was that why you only made contact twice?" The knot in his stomach was taut. Her push and pull since he arrived still cast doubts in his mind.

She rolled towards him, "you, Auggie Anderson, were my north star. There wasn't a day when I didn't want to make contact- to hear your voice, get your advice, to be in your arms." She punctuated the last point by placing her hands along the side of his face and directing his face towards her. "I contacted you when I was at my lowest, but I knew I couldn't afford to put you at risk any more than I had already. After the mission was over, I had to tear myself from your apartment when I was there. Watching you sleep that night, I came so close to climbing in next to you, but I knew I couldn't. I needed to see you, to remember what I would come back to, but I couldn't do it there. I needed to come back to you somewhere new. Then I had to talk to Jordan, and he looked and sounded so much like you, it made my heart hurt even more. I meant it when I said it too: I love you Auggie Anderson. And I want to be with you, but this year has left me asking a lot of questions about who I am and what I want. I am so afraid," she paused, and he assumed it was tears that choked her voice as she continued, "I'm so afraid you won't want the person I've become."

Auggie pulled her close while he absorbed what she'd said. It was the first time she'd used his name since they reconnected. It was also the first time she said she loved him since the phone call. The knot in his stomach started to loosen, and he felt a small rush as the nerves dissipated. He held her close. "I thought it was you who wouldn't want me," he said into her hair.

"What?" she questioned, the shock evident in her voice.

"You've obviously been able to fend for yourself," he said quietly as he continued, "and I am so proud of you. But there was a part of me that couldn't help but worry. Helen fell in love with the idea of being dark, and that left no space for me, even when I was at full capacity." He waggled his eyebrows to indicate his vision, "I know you're not Helen, but I also know there's something appealing about not having anyone to report to, not being tied down. I can't give that to you. I am a liability to that lifestyle, and to be honest, it's not what I want anymore. When I came here, I thought you regretted getting me this far, that you wanted to cut me loose, but didn't know how to do it. And if you do, that's OK. I had to lose you once in the public eye, and I think I could say goodbye one more time. But that's it, I can't go back and forth."

"Oh, Auggie," she responded. She rolled to her back and pulled him on top of her. She kissed him deeply. He was hesitant at first, but quickly met her level of passion. He felt himself release all the insecurities and fears he'd harbored since she went dark. They both poured everything they had into each other.

Auggie didn't know how long they stayed in the bed, unwilling to break the connection that finally seemed to click between them. He lay on his back, her head rested on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her, hand on her hip. He used his free arm to grasp for his watch on the table next to the bed. "Just checking the time," he said quietly, as she stirred next to him.

He felt her sit up, and her legs swung over the side of the bed. She sounded like she was picking things up from the floor while she spoke, "time for some dinner, I think."

He sat up as well, "What's the plan, Ms. Graham," he asked, as he noted the energy in her voice.

"Call me Annie," she said, and leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. Auggie beamed.


	6. Family Ties

A week later, they began their travel back to the States. Things between them felt good to Auggie. The rest of the week had involved plenty of time in bed, but their time outside the bedroom included exploring the islands, and even more importantly to Auggie, they talked extensively about her feelings about resurfacing, and developed a loose plan for the process. In the end, they planned to first spend a few days in Chicago before they headed back to DC.

During their travel, Auggie made sure to keep in physical contact with Annie. She was his guide through the airports; and during the flights, their hands remained locked together. He could tell she was nervous, although she tried her best to conceal it. She alternated between resting her head on his shoulder, and listening to a movie, but he knew her nervous energy made it difficult to do either for very long. He could feel her leg bounce through most of the flight.

When they arrived in Chicago, Auggie let Annie lead him to the car rental counters. It was Annie's new skills that made all the travel arrangements, including the rental, under her alias. It was another shift in their relationship, handing over the technology and planning, but Auggie had to admit that without his gear, she was able to navigate the websites with more ease than he could have.

Once situated in the car, Auggie gave her directions to get on the interstate. Since he grew up in the area, he still recalled the geography, even if he couldn't see it anymore. When they were safely on the interstate, he used a burner phone and dialed a number. While the phone rang, he searched for Annie's hand again, and she placed her right hand in his.

"Hello?" he heard his brother ask.

"Jordan!" Auggie bellowed.

He heard a big sigh, followed by, "Auggie. I was hoping it would be you when I didn't recognize the number. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Auggie replied. He smiled, "I think I owe you a beer. Or maybe you owe me one, for all the ones I've been buying you already?" It felt good to tease his older brother. Before Jordan could interject, Auggie continued. "Pick you up at 8?"

"_You'll_ pick me up?" Jordan said. Auggie knew he could never resist a dig on his little brother.

"Hardy har," Auggie responded. "Just be ready. And Jordan," he finished, placing a gentle kiss on Annie's hand, "I've got someone I want you to meet."

Annie and Auggie checked into the hotel and had a chance to shower before their meeting. Before they left to pick up Jordan, Auggie took her face in his hands.

"Are you ready for this," he asked. He felt excited for his two worlds to meet, but his urge to protect her was still strong.

"I'm OK," she replied, and gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks for checking on me."

"Always," he answered her, a smile on his lips.

When they got to his brother's house, Auggie asked Annie to stop the car in front of his brother's walk.

"There's the curb, sidewalk, two steps up, about forty feet of walkway, and then another four steps up to the front porch," she said by way of agreement. Auggie nodded. He vaguely recalled his brother's house. Auggie only saw it once before his accident, so the memory wasn't very clear. He got out of the passenger's seat, unfurled his cane, and started following her directions. He was almost to the last four steps when he heard the door open.

"A sight for sore eyes!" he heard a voice boom before his brother ambled down the stairs to meet him.

Auggie smiled and opened his arms, "Someone ought to be," he said as his brother's arms wrapped around him. They hugged for a moment before they broke apart.

"So, who's this woman I'm gonna to meet?" Jordan asked. Auggie could imagine Jordan stand a bit taller as he assumed the role of an older brother.

"Who said it's a woman?" Auggie shot back. He tried to feign insult.

"Please, Auggie. You never bring anyone home. Whoever she is, she must be pretty special." He offered Auggie an arm and began to lead him back to the waiting car.

Auggie's face broke into a big smile, and he felt his cheeks get warm. "She is," he answered. "But I need a favor. When you meet her, be cool, OK? I promise she's coming for drinks with us, and I can tell you more later. Oh, and please don't tell mom. Or anyone else for that matter." They made it down to the curb while he spoke. When Jordan agreed, Auggie gave the signal he'd worked out with Annie earlier. He heard the car door open, and judged that Jordan recognized her from the sharp intake of breath.

"Jordan Anderson," Auggie stated, as he nodded towards his brother, "I'd like you to meet Annie Walker."

Auggie heard her voice travel around the car as she replied, "I do believe we've already met."

Auggie let go of his brother's right elbow so he could return the handshake Annie was sure to have extended to him by now. When he didn't say anything, Auggie nudged him.

"Yea, yea, I remember," Jordan stuttered.

"We should probably continue this conversation over alcohol," Annie said, and Auggie moved toward her voice.

"She always has the best ideas," he cooed, as he wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her temple. He allowed her to lead him to the car.

Earlier in the day Auggie and Annie scouted the bars before they checked into their hotel room, and chose one they thought would offer them the most privacy. The booths were high, and it was a neighborhood establishment nestled in a heavily residential area, so they knew the music couldn't be too loud. They chose a seat in the back corner and moved across the bar.

Auggie and Jordan slid into the booth across from each other, and Annie hesitated for a moment. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to find the ladies room," she explained, as she gave Auggie a squeeze on the shoulder.

She must have been out of ear shot, because Jordan started, "Annie?! The Annie?!" in a strangled whisper. Auggie nodded. "The Annie that died in the building collapse in Belize during a trip for the Smithsonian?"

Jordan had reacted just Auggie imagined he would, and the younger brother gave a small smile before he responded. "This is why I said I would explain more later. You know I can't give you all the details, but I can say that this is the same Annie. Now this next part is really important, Jordan: did you tell mom or anyone else about why you came to DC?"

"No, man. I didn't tell her, I swear. You were right when you said that if she found out she'd drag dad out to see you and then set up a rotation for the rest of us to come out. I just said you'd gotten tickets to a jazz festival and needed a sighted guide in exchange for a playoffs game the next day."

Auggie exhaled. "OK, good," he said, and felt his tension dissipate. It was already tricky to explain a girlfriend back from the dead to the one family member who actually knew what he did for a living. Auggie was not ready for the task of reading in everyone else and then explaining Annie. With relief, he gave a small smile, "what do you think of her?" he added, eyebrow raised. He wanted to keep Jordan off his game a little so he could avoid the hard questions for a few more minutes.

"Well, you told me before that she was pretty, but you might have been underselling that a bit, Aug," his brother teased. "I thought you said she was a blonde."

"Yea, well, you know, there's some details that us blind guys never get right," Auggie joked back. It felt good to laugh with his brother. Jordan was the first to make a blind joke in Auggie's proximity after the accident. At the time, he apologized profusely, but Auggie had already forgiven him. As the youngest, it felt weird that no one made jokes at his expense or teased him for almost six months after his injury. Jordan's first blind joke was like a step back to normalcy for Auggie.

Jordan tapped Auggie's forearm across the table and whispered, "waitress," just loud enough for Auggie to hear. He appreciated the warning, and nodded to his brother.

"What can I get you guys?" the waitress bubbled.

"What do you have on draft?" Jordan asked, ever ready to take the big brother role and order first.

"Bud, Bud Light and 312," the waitress chirped.

"I'll take a 312," Jordan ordered, and Auggie knew the exact smile he flashed the waitress- the same one Auggie would.

Auggie smiled, too. "Two more over here, please."

Auggie heard the waitress flip her orderbook closed and turn around.

"So you two work together," Jordan asked, clearly hoping to get back to his questions.

Auggie thought about stalling. He wanted Annie to be there when they had this conversation, because it wasn't his secret to read Jordan in on. He knew from experience that reading in someone you don't know well was a lot easier than someone you love, but it still wasn't his place to say anything. As though she was waiting for Jordan to ask, Auggie felt Annie slide in the booth.

"We worked together, yes," she said, as Auggie put an arm around her shoulders. He wanted to ground her, remind her that she wasn't alone. She leaned into him slightly, and Auggie was proud of the small communication that passed between them. He'd noticed her use of the past tense in her response, but they had discussed that. Annie felt strongly that she couldn't assume a position would be open for her at the CIA, although in her communications with Calder, he indicated that he would make it so when she was ready. Although she said she wanted back into the fold, Auggie wasn't sure that she could truly trust The Agency again, and guessed that she wanted to keep her options open. He was OK with that for now.

"And you weren't his assistant?" Auggie heard Jordan question.

"No," Annie said, and Auggie could hear the smile in her voice, "I was not his assistant."

The waitress must have been on her way back, because Jordan was uncharacteristically quiet. Auggie heard the clinking of the pint glasses on the table, and heard one slide towards him. He put his hand out, and Annie gently moved the glass to it.

"Well," Auggie heard Jordan's over dramatic voice and braced himself for the joke, "that makes me feel better. When you told me Gusgus had a pretty assistant, I started to think they gave him a promotion and God knows what else to feed his ego." Auggie squeezed his eyes closed at the mention of his childhood nickname, and hoped Annie had missed it. He cringed when he realized he wasn't so lucky.

"Gusgus?" she repeated. Jordan guffawed while Auggie's cheeks reddened. "As in Cinderella?" Of course, he thought to himself, she had two nieces. She would always understand Disney references.

"I don't think-" Auggie began, as he desperately tried to deflect the story, but Jordan cut him off.

"See, when Auggie was little, he was a bit, how can I say it?" he mused. "Of a chunkball," he finished and Auggie heard the satisfaction in his voice. "For his first two or three years of life, we all called him Gus, as our parents intended his nickname to be. Until-"

In an attempt to wrap up the story quickly, Auggie interjected, "until, I discovered a character that actually had the same name as me, and got excited about it. And then one of my brilliant and sensitive brothers decided that they would call me Gusgus because I looked like the rotund mouse, which they then all tormented me with until shortly after I joined the service, thereby ruining a perfectly good nickname and a perfectly good movie for me."

"Oh Auggie," he heard next to him, and felt her turn to kiss his cheek. He was still embarrassed, but her kiss at least made him smile a bit. Auggie hoped to change the topic. After a quick swig of his beer, he raised his eyebrows, "So, what have I been doing in Chicago?" he asked his brother.

Jordan had done a surprisingly good job of utilizing the credit card in a way that wouldn't raise suspicions. He detailed the purchases with Auggie, which he'd kept track of on his phone. From there, the conversation flowed briefly to sports, touched on family updates, and then moved to Melissa and his girls. More beers were ordered during the course of the discussion, and they nursed them as the conversation waned. Auggie noticed that Jordan didn't ask Annie much about her family, nor did he push for more details about her reappearance. Auggie figured that Jordan either thought he got all the information he was going to get, or he had questions that he wanted to ask Auggie in private. As their night wrapped to a close, Auggie felt the need to clarify his usual disclaimers. While Annie settled the tab, he leaned to Jordan.

"You didn't tell Melissa what was happening tonight, did you?"

"As usual, no." Jordan answered. Auggie could tell that he hated lying to his wife, but his brother's loyalty to him ran deep. "I suspect you know that Tuesday nights the girls have CCD and Melissa goes to Yoga class while they do that." Auggie nodded with a small smile. There were perks to his job. "I texted saying I got called back to work and for Melissa not to wait up." Jordan worked in computer network backups and security, so emergency calls were typical. Before Auggie asked, Jordan finished, "yes, I left the car at the garage down the street so she wouldn't see it." Auggie smiled as he thought back to the first time he picked Jordan up. His brother had questioned why he had to move his car to a Metra lot prior to their rendezvous time. After Auggie explained, he could feel Jordan roll his eyes at him, but each time after (and there had only been a few), his car was relocated, and that's where they ended their night. It wasn't often that Auggie needed to make clandestine trips to Chicago, but when he did, it was nice to have a protocol.

Annie slid into the booth as Jordan was answering Auggie's unasked question. "And I just met you at a coffee shop," she started, and he felt her tip her head in his direction. "Had I known your level of training, we could have had a lot more fun." The three gave a laugh and headed back to the car. Auggie hoped the night would go well, and he was relieved that his wish came true.

When they dropped him off at the garage to collect his car, Jordan gave Annie a hug. "It was great to meet you," he said and then added something that only Annie could hear. She responded to his secret with an affirmation, and Auggie considered what might have been said. He heard the driver's door open, and Annie must have gotten in the car.

"I'm parked to your two o'clock," Auggie heard, "about thirty feet away. Why don't you walk me to my car. I can show you Gillian's piano recital from last week." Auggie knew enough to know that this was not about a piano recital. He let his brother offer an arm, and they walked to the car.

"I'm going to say this as your brother," Jordan began, and Auggie thought about rolling his eyes. As the youngest, he was used to unsolicited advice, but he also knew that Jordan rarely gave his opinions on personal matters, so he continued to listen earnestly. "It's clear that she makes you happy, and that's great. But I've spent the night putting together a few things, and here's what I've come up with. You knew she wasn't really dead, or else you'd be a lot more pissed at her now." There was a pause, and Auggie only gave a small nod, his face stoic. It was all Jordan seemed to need to continue. "Even though you knew she was alive, you still called me. And you were heartbroken, Aug. Think about that for a minute. You were wrecked when you called me, and you knew you hadn't really lost her." Auggie thought back to the days after the confrontation between Calder and Annie. Although he did know that Annie called him to sell her cover, it was weeks before he could sleep through the night without the sound of gunfire rousing him. He'd called Jordan after a particularly long day including interrogation by The Agency, followed by his call to Danielle. He needed a voice that wasn't Agency related and that would be on his side no matter what. The list seemed extraordinarily short that night

Auggie swallowed hard as they came to a stop. "Look," Jordan said, his voice contained an unusual amount of compassion, "I don't have a great piece of advice for you, I'll just tell you what I told her. Keep her safe, Aug. Because I don't want to think how you would handle really losing her." Auggie blinked back the tears that jumped to his eyes as he recalled those weeks. He was relieved that he had his brother to talk to now. He knew it wasn't fair to burden Jordan with more of his secrets, but he was comforted to know that while he was trying to be strong for Annie, he had someone to ground him, too.

Auggie hugged his brother hard. "Thanks," he managed to say, but that was all he could muster without his voice cracking.

"I love you, Gusgus," his brother returned. Auggie smiled at the little dig, and nodded his head. The two broke apart and Auggie squeezed his shoulder. He couldn't say more, and that seemed OK.

"Can you get back?" Jordan asked. Auggie heard the sound of an engine turn over as if on cue.

"Yea, I got it," he replied, and gave his brother a smile before he turned away. He took a few steps and turned back. "And none of this to mom, right?" He knew his secrets were safe, but he had to ask.

"None of this to mom," his brother repeated then added with a laugh, "like I'd want to be interrogated by her on your behalf. There are some battles you'll have to fight yourself, little brother." Auggie laughed as he moved toward the waiting car. As he approached, he heard the passenger side door open and he used the open door to guide himself into the vehicle. He immediately reached for Annie's hand, which she supplied.

"Thank you," he started, and kissed her palm. He could tell he surprised her a little, but she squeezed his hand in return.

"Thank you," she returned. "It was fun to see you with your brother. I bet your family gatherings look a lot different than mine." She was suddenly quiet, and Auggie knew she was thinking of her family. Auggie squeezed her hand to bring her back, and she put the car in reverse to back out of the space they'd stopped in. She was silent.

"Hey," he said, as he took her hand again and kissed her knuckles. "Together, remember?"

"Together," she repeated, and squeezed his hand again.


	7. Together

Seventy two hours later, they were back in DC. Auggie enjoyed his time in Chicago. He showed Annie the suburb he grew up in, and some of his favorite places to hang out as a kid. Since most of what they packed wasn't appropriate for the cool Chicago weather, Auggie had even conceded and accompanied her for a morning on the Magnificent Mile. To make up for the shopping excursion, they took a tour of the Uptown neighborhood, which was once known for its Jazz scene, and took in a few performances at the Green Mill.

Auggie's alarm clock sounded and bleated out the time. He groaned as he reached for the alarm to disarm it. He felt Annie stir against him. He'd begged for one more day of respite the night before, but she was insistent. Today would be the day that she would start her reveal. Auggie tried to support her, but he was nervous on her behalf. He knew her nerves were running plenty high for the both of them, and while he tried to maintain a calm exterior he felt like he was doing a terrible job.

Annie kissed him as she moved to get out of bed. "Shower," she mumbled. He could tell she'd tossed and turned as much as he had in the night.

"If you want company," he started, and couldn't help but smile, "it sounds like you'll be too tired to reach all the spots on your own." He heard a faint rustle, and then he was hit by a shirt. His favorite t-shirt, he noticed. The same one she'd worn to bed the night before. He chuckled at her response.

From the bathroom, he heard the toilet flush and the shower start. "I'm not saying no," she called, her voice bounced off the bathroom walls and into the bedroom. Auggie shot out of bed and moved quickly to join her in the shower. She handed him a small bottle of what he assumed was a shampoo they collected at the Chicago hotel. "Hair?" he clarified. She murmured her response. Auggie placed what he thought would be enough in his hand. He preferred to use the shampoos with a pump top because it made it easier to estimate the amount he needed. But Annie had scoffed at his generic shampoo and conditioner brands. He did have to admit, the shampoo from the hotel smelled vaguely of creamsicles, and he liked it on her.

Auggie carefully lathered her hair with the shampoo. The first few times he'd tried, his hands ended up tangled in her long hair, and what he'd imagined to be a sensual and relaxing activity had quickly become a mess as they both tried to work his hands out of the tangles, neither one able to see the actual knotted mess. Now he knew to start at the scalp and work down in sections, rather than trying to do the whole head at once, as he could do with his own hair.

Annie leaned into him while he worked. When he was done, he whispered for her to turn around, and he let her rinse the shampoo from her hair after she handed him the body wash. It had become such a routine for them that he didn't need to confirm this time. He pulled the loofah from the shelf to his right and again guessed the amount of bodywash. She stood in the water stream now, and faced him. He took one of her arms, and gently placed it on his shoulder, then ran the loofah all the way down to her shoulder and back up to her wrist. He repeated the process until he was sure he'd covered her whole arm, then repeated it on the other side. He washed her legs next, and slowly teased the loofah up her thighs. He moved up to her abdomen and further to her chest ash she moaned. As he stood, she kissed him deeply.

"Oh no, Miss Walker, we don't want to be late for our big day," he grinned, and spun her around to wash her back.

"Turnabout is fair play," she responded coyly, and grabbed the loofah from him. She slowly worked the loofah over his body while he added shampoo to his hair. He smirked as he felt her place kisses on his body before following with the loofah.

"I don't think you are playing fair," he growled. He quickly rinsed his body and turned the shower handle off. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed the two towels hanging next to the entrance. He handed her one and used the other to quickly wipe the water away.

"I'm giving you three seconds to dry off," he taunted, although he said it more as a polite warning than anything else. When he heard her start to protest, he knew it was just for show. "One, two, three," he counted quickly, and took the towel from her hand. He dropped both towels to the floor and faced her. He kissed her passionately, and then lifted her so her legs wrapped around his hips. He turned and carried her to the bed. He grinned, and remembered why he set his alarm a half an hour ahead of schedule.

Ten minutes later, both were still breathless. "Okay, cowboy," Annie said, as she rolled away from him, "now I'm really going to get ready."

"Well, little lady," he responded in his best drawl, "I'll let ya mosey on over to do that, and I'll rustle us some grub." He grinned, and then laughed as he was beaned in the head by something from Annie's direction. He reflexively caught the pair of boxers before they could hit the floor. "Thanks, little lady," he smirked with his exaggerated drawl as he tipped his imaginary ten gallon hat.

"You are incorrigible," she laughed.

Auggie slipped on the boxers and made his way to the kitchen. In the kitchen, he immediately moved towards the coffee maker. As he slipped the carafe out, he couldn't help but think back to a few weeks ago, and the envelope that set everything in motion.

With coffee in hand, he made his way back to the bathroom as he heard the blowdryer stop. When he entered the bathroom, the air was warmer, and he smelled the slight tinge of burned hair. Never had Auggie had this many hair products and gadgets in his bathroom. She'd insisted on stopping on their way back to his apartment on their first night back in DC, and he hadn't known what he was agreeing to. He held the coffee out in front of him tentatively, "grubs up," he smiled.

"Just a sec," he heard. "Let me just finish this curl." There was the click of metal against metal and a gentle thud as she placed the curling iron on the counter. He handed her the coffee, and got a kiss in return.

"If it helps," he teased, "I think your hair looks great." Auggie moved to the other side of the counter and grabbed his electric razor.

"Thanks," she replied and he could almost hear the accompanying eye roll, "Hot curling iron at your 10 o'clock." Auggie nodded in acknowledgement, and set about the task of shaving. He knew that being clean shaven would help put him into the headspace he needed to be in today: back to the real world.

Twenty minutes later, they were dressed and ready to go. Annie wore a pair of slacks, button down shirt, and a leather jacket, paired with her signature stilettos- all purchases from Chicago. Auggie was surprised when she didn't buy any of her typical skirt suits, but tried not to read into it. After all, he knew women always reserved the right to change her fashion sense, and he imagined functional was the name of her game in their time apart.

He heard her pick up the keys to her rental car from the table by the door. He held an arm out to her as he grabbed his messenger bag and tucked his cane inside. As she hooked her hand around his bicep, he used his other hand to cover hers. Her hand was cold. "Together," he reminded her as he squeezed her hand.

"Together," she whispered as she opened the door.

They rode in silence. Auggie tried to think of something to say that he hadn't already said, but he couldn't come up with anything that didn't sound trite. He checked his watch instead. They were right on schedule, but he already knew that would be the case.

Annie dropped him off as planned. Auggie made his way to the meeting point he'd established the day prior. It had been a long time since he'd been able to see the reflecting pool, but there was always a sense of calm surrounding it. He needed that now. He sat on a bench with two cups of coffee when he heard the telltale sound of heels and the unmistakable smell of Chanel No. 5.

"Joan," he smiled. He was genuinely glad she was there, even if his nerves made him nauseous.

"Auggie," she replied. As he stood, he felt her take the coffee he held to her before he was enveloped in a hug. When they pulled apart, he could feel her appraising him. "You look better," she started. "Those weeks away suited you." Auggie couldn't help but smile in response. He took a half step to the side to find the bench with his leg. He sat down and took a sip of his coffee. It was too hot to comfortably drink, but Auggie didn't care. He needed a moment to gather his thoughts. He needed to remember that he was about to hurt a friend for a good reason, and that reason was somewhere in the crowd behind him.

"What did you want to meet about, Auggie?" Joan asked, and Auggie smiled a little. Joan Campbell was always one to cut to the chase. He swallowed another hot gulp of coffee and took a deep breath.

"Joan, I-" he began.

"You're leaving the DPD," she deadpanned. Auggie was slightly taken aback, but he expected the possibility that she'd jump to that conclusion. He decided to feign surprise to buy himself a minute or two.

"No! Joan, what makes you think that?"

He heard her take a sip of her coffee. "You call me to set up a meet outside of the agency in the middle of the day when we have nothing active that needs this level of privacy. You buy me a coffee to cushion the blow. You've been clutching your own coffee cup and you are doing that thing with your leg that means you're nervous but trying to cover it. Whatever you came to tell me, Auggie, I won't like it."

Auggie put the coffee cup down next to him and ran his hands through his hair. It was his signal to put her on alert. "I'm not leaving, Joan. But I do have something important to tell you, and I'm afraid that you might not forgive me."

"Auggie," she said, her hand reached out to his forearm. Auggie closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"Hello, Joan," came a voice from behind him.

Joan's hand quickly withdrew from Auggie's arm, and he heard a gasp. He felt Annie's hand rest on his shoulders, and he reached up to grasp a hand.

"Annie," Joan breathed. He could hear the shock in her voice.

For a tense moment, no one spoke. Auggie continued to squeeze Annie's hand. He wasn't sure who was grounding who in that moment, but he knew he needed to hold on to her.

"Joan," he started, but the woman cut him off.

"You knew?" she said quietly. She phrased it as a question, but he knew it was a statement.

"I did," he confirmed.

"Who else?" she asked. Auggie could tell she was trying to do the calculations in her head.

"Calder," said the voice behind him. "They were the only two from The Agency."

"Right," Joan responded. Auggie could hear the distance in her voice. He knew her well enough to know that she was working through all her conversations in the last year with him and Calder, trying to figure out how many times and in what ways they each lied to her. He thought this would be the hardest part, and he hoped he was right.

"Joan," he began, but he wasn't sure what he could say that would express his regret. "It was for your safety."

"Mm-hmm," came the cold response. "So, what's your plan," he assumed she directed the question to Annie.

"I'm not sure," she replied, and he knew she meant it.

"Calder told her there would be something for her at The Agency," Auggie contributed. He felt the need to clarify, "if she wants it." He felt suddenly like a toddler trying to participate in an adult conversation. He wanted to protect both of these women, but he knew no matter what he said, one would be upset. He couldn't force The Agency on Annie, and he'd already betrayed Joan's trust.

More silence before Joan started to rise from her seat. "I suppose your actions were behind Calder's promotion?" she inquired. Auggie sighed. He hadn't thought that Joan would feel not only betrayed about being left in the dark, but also by the accolades that had fallen upon Calder since the whole thing shook out.

"It wasn't my intention," Annie said, her voice sad. Auggie was again glad he couldn't see. Joan's face must have read exactly as his had when he learned about Helen. He felt the hands leave his shoulder, and Annie's voice traveled to the front of the bench as she spoke. Auggie stood. He didn't want to give the illusion of sitting back and watching a tennis match. "Listen, Joan," Annie rushed, her words tumbling out. "I'm sorry, but I had to protect you and Arthur. I had to protect your son. You know you would have done the same in my position. I did what I had to do, and I followed my instincts to complete my mission. And-" she paused and took a breath. "I had to tell you before I made a decision about coming back." Another deep breath when Joan didn't respond. Auggie reached an arm around Annie's waist so he wasn't just floating between them.

"I am sorry for betraying you Joan, but I would do it again to protect your family," Annie attempted to reiterate.

Joan must have nodded, because Annie let out a small sigh. "Yes," the woman said, but Auggie still didn't hear forgiveness in her voice. Auggie felt her turn to leave without her customary arm squeeze for him. He heard her take a few steps before she turned back.

"Auggie, I'll expect to see you tomorrow?" While phrased as a question, Auggie knew it to be an order.

"Yes," he choked out. His plan had been not to get involved. He knew if he jumped to Annie's defense it would only cause more tension. He had to trust that she could handle herself with Joan.

As the click of Joan's heels faded, Annie and Auggie both released exhausted sighs and slumped to the bench. They sat there together, arms wrapped around each other for a long while. Auggie kissed the top of her head. No matter what Annie's next move was, he knew they would handle it- together.

* * *

_Thanks all for the reviews and encouragement. This story was meant to be the reunion of Annie and Auggie, and I think we can safely say that it's pretty well established. So for now, this is the end of this particular story. I don't honestly know whether Annie would choose to fully go back to her old life, but again, that wasn't really the focus of the story I was telling, so I'm OK with it being ambiguous. Hope you enjoyed!  
_


End file.
